


The Spirit of Christmas

by sonicthehedgehoglover2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Fluff, Mao Mao Secret Santa 2020, Snowball Fight, the sky pirates being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicthehedgehoglover2/pseuds/sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Suddenly, a large snowball smacked Organusnake in the face, knocking his head back. “What the-?” The Sky Pirate sputtered and, with one hand, he scrubbed the snow off.Adorabat craned her neck around, and she found Mao Mao, the feline still in the same position from where he threw the snowball. “Mao Mao?”“What was that for?” Organusnake demanded.Mao Mao brushed the snow from his gloves. “Nothing. I was just trying to spread the Christmas spirit.”“Well,” Organusnake narrowed his eyes. “If that’s the way you want to play. Sky Pirates, assemble!” The rest of the Sky Pirates immediately popped out from behind him. “Commence Operation: Snowball fight.”“Hoo~” Mao Mao chuckled, darkly. “You’re on.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Spirit of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jommythemememan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jommythemememan).



> Hi, guys! I hope you all enjoy whatever holiday you guys celebrate! This is a gift to Jommythemememan, and I hope they enjoy it!

Mao Mao wandered into the living room, yawning into one palm, and nursing a cup of coffee in his other. He immediately spotted Adorabat and Badgerclops lounging on their newly fixed couch, watching some sort of Christmas special about a red-nosed reindeer. Then, his green eyes drifted to the medium-sized Christmas tree they had set up a couple of days ago along with a bunch of other decorations Adorabat insisted that they put up. His eyes narrowed at the apparent lack of presents under the tree. 

“Hey!” Mao Mao called.

Badgerclops lazily laid his head against the back of the couch, eying the cat. “‘Sup, Mao?”

“How come there aren't any presents underneath the tree yet?” Mao Mao questioned, scowling.

Badgerclops rose a brow, looking over at the said empty Christmas tree. “Uh, because it’s not Christmas, yet. And-” 

Adorabat popped her small blue head over the side of the couch. “And, Santa’s supposed to bring the presents and place them underneath the tree!”

Badgerclops laughed. “You believe in Santa Claus?” 

“Well, yeah,” Adorabat pouted, her wide, innocent eyes staring up at the cybernetic badger. “Don’t you?”

“Uh-” Mao Mao loudly cleared his throat, and when Badgerclops looked, the feline gave him an ugly glare. Badgerclops sighed, loudly, and he patted Adorabat on the head. "Of course, I do, dude."

Adorabat giggled, and she returned her attention back to the television. Mao Mao smiled, fondly, and he turned around, intending on getting some training in before they went on their daily patrol. 

"Hey, Mao Mao," the said cat looked back to see Badgerclops, the cybernetic badger patting the cushion beside him. "You should come join us. These cartoons aren't half bad."

Mao Mao frowned, considering the offer. "I don't know…"

" _Please_ , Mao Mao," Adorabat joined in, unleashing her prized puppy dog eyes. 

Mao Mao endured the young bar's stare for approximately ten seconds before he crumbled underneath it. "Fine," he sighed, walking over and plopping himself down between Adorabat and Badgerclops. 

They spent the next hour or so watching a movie revolving around a reindeer with a peculiar nose. Mao Mao generally sympathized with the young reindeer; he understood how it felt to be ignored by everyone closest to _you-_

“Dude,” Badgerclops chuckled, mockingly, shoving Mao Mao to the side. “Are you _crying_?”

“What?” Mao Mao squawked, scrubbing an arm over his face and turning away from Badgerclops. “ _No._ ”

“ _Sure_ , dude-”

Abruptly, the alarm rang out behind them, startling them all. Mao Mao jumped up from the couch and stared at the alarm, both happy to avoid the rest of the conversation and eager to get some action. 

“The alarm’s going off,” Mao Mao stated. “There must be something attacking the valley.”

Badgerclops scoffed. “ _Please_ , dude. It’s probably just Pinky being Pinky. And, I don’t know about you, but I really don’t feel like dealing with all that on Christmas Eve.”

Mao Mao opened his mouth to disagree when Adorabat beat him to it. “But, Badgerclops. A hero has to always be willing to help others even if they’re like Pinky.”

“Thank you, Adorabat,” Mao Mao said, smugly. “Well, looks like you’re outvoted two-to-one, Badgerclops.”

Badgerclops huffed, and he turned off the TV with a remote. “Fine. Whatever.”

* * *

“Huh,” Badgerclops tighten the ropes around the beaten and bruised Sky Pirates. “I guess it really wasn’t Pinky this time.”

“Hey!” Orangusnake squealed, squirming underneath the tight ropes. “That _hurts_!” 

Mao Mao narrowed his eyes at the leader of the Sky Pirates, sheathing his sword. “That’s what you get for trying to steal the Ruby Pure Heart.”

“For like the hundredth time,” Badgerclops murmured underneath his breath.

“Can you blame us?” Boss Hostrich said, glaring at the Sheriff’s Department. “We need it to power our ship.”

“Yeah,” Ramaraffe agreed, trying and failing to stretch her way out of the ropes. “With it, we could finally get the heating to work it again.”

Ratarang paused in his attempt to chew through the ropes. “Yeah. It gets cold at night, especially with all the snow.”

“Still,” Mao Mao grounded out. “There’s no excuse for _villainy_.” He nodded his head at the cybernetic badger. “Badgerclops, if you’ll do the honors.”

Badgerclops shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not?” He transformed his arm into a cannon, and he aimed at the Sky Pirates. 

“Have mercy?” Organusnake asked, his voice unusually high-pitched.

“Aha,” Badgerclops laughed, a lazy smile on his face. “ _Nope.”_

And with that, Badgerclops shot at them, causing the Sky Pirates to go flying into the air. They quickly faded out of sight, leaving nothing but a small twinkle in the sky. After a few seconds, the pirates’ signature, “We’re okay!” reached the ears of the Sheriff’s Department. 

“Alright,” Mao Mao announced, clapping his hands and moving towards the Aerocycle. “Let’s head back home.”

Badgerclops nodded, following his lead. “Yeah, man. Hopefully, that movie that made you cry is still playing.”

Mao Mao growled, pointing a sharp finger at him. “I was _not_ crying. I just, uh, had something in my eye.”

Badgerclopps snorted. “Yeah. _Tears_.”

Mao Mao opened his mouth to scream at him when he noticed Adorabat. She still stood in the same spot, her eyes looking up at where the Sky Pirates vanished. 

“Adorabat?” Mao Mao walked back to her, his feet crunching loudly in the snow. Once he reached her side, he placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. “What’s up?”

Adoraabt whirled around. “N-Nothing! I just think that we should, you know,” she rubbed ther peg leg into the snow, nervously. “Pay the Sky Pirates a visit?”

Mao Mao quirked a brow. “What? _Why_?”

“Yeah, why?” Badgerclops questioned, scratching his head. 

“Because of the Christmas spirit,” she stated, simply.

“The Christmas spirit?”

“Yep,” Adorabat said, popping the ‘p’. She quickly turned Mao Mao and unleashed her prized puppy dog eyes once more. “And, according to the Christmas spirit, we should go see the Sky Pirates and cheer them up!”

“Really?” Badgerclops deadpanned.

* * *

“Aw, man,” Badgerclops whined, watching as Adorabat knocked upon the Sky Pirates’ ship. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because of the Christmas spirit,” Mao Mao hissed, leaning close to the cybernetic badger so Adorabat couldn’t overhear. 

Badgerclops scoffed, rolling his eye. “ _Or_ , it’s because you can’t say no to Adorabat when she makes that face.”

Mao Mao punched his arm. “ _Shut up_ ,” he grumbled. 

The door to the Sky Pirates’ ship suddenly opened, and Organusnake poked his head out. “Oh, no,” he murmured once he saw the Sheriff’s Department. “What do you guys want? To beat us up again?” 

“No,” Adorabat spoke up. “We want to spread the spirit of Christmas.”

“What?” 

Badgerclops sighed. “That’s what I said.”

“Well, whatever that is,” Organusnake said, gesturing at the Sheriff’s Department. “We don’t want it.”

Adorabat’s bottom lip wobbled. “But-”

Suddenly, a large snowball smacked Organusnake in the face, knocking his head back. “What the-?” The Sky Pirate sputtered and, with one hand, he scrubbed the snow off. 

Adorabat craned her neck around, and she found Mao Mao, the feline still in the same position from where he threw the snowball. “Mao Mao?”

“What was that for?” Organusnake demanded.

Mao Mao brushed the snow from his gloves. “Nothing. I was just trying to spread the Christmas spirit.”

“Well,” Organusnake narrowed his eyes. “If that’s the way you want to play. Sky Pirates, _assemble_ !” The rest of the Sky Pirates immediately popped out from behind him. “Commence Operation: _Snowball fight._ ”

“Hoo~” Mao Mao chuckled, darkly. “You’re _on_.” 

* * *

After about several straight hours of throwing snowballs back and forth - in which Mao Mao’s team definitely did _win_ \- the Sheriff’s Department finally bid the Sky Pirates goodnight and headed back to their HQ.

“You know,” Badgerclops said as they walked through the front door. “For a bunch of whack jobs, they sure know how to make a sturdy snow fort.”

“That is until I destroyed it,” Mao Mao stated, grinning madly. 

“Pff,” Badgerclops helped Adorabat take off her winter clothes. “Dude, you only managed to do that because you got angry and sliced it with your sword.”

“Still counts,” Mao Mao huffed, crossing his arms.

“Did you guys see how many snowballs I threw?” Adorabat asked, bouncing over to Mao Mao’s side. “The Sky Pirates didn’t know what hit them!”

“We sure did,” Mao Mao patted Adorabat’s head. “And, I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you had in mind for the Christmas spirit, Adorabat.”

“No, that was great!” Adorabat flew into the air, excitedly. “We cheered up the Sky Pirates, and everyone had fun!”

“Good,” Badgerclops said, yawning. “Now, I don’t know about you guys but I’m ready to hit the sack.”

“Aww,” Adorabat whined, pouting. “But, I’m not _tired_!”

“Santa won’t bring you any presents if you’re not asleep, Adorabat,” Mao Mao warned.

Adorabat immediately perked up. “The last one to bed is a rotten egg!”

And, with that, Adorabat zoomed out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Adorabat eagerly dragged a tired Mao Mao and Badgerclops into the living room, chanting “it’s Christmas” at the top of her lungs.

“Look, guys,” Adorabat gasped, flying over to their Christmas tree. She pointed at the presents laying underneath it, her eyes impossibly wide. “Santa came, and there’s presents for each of us!” 

“Did he now?” Mao Mao yawned, kneeling on the ground near her. Meanwhile, Badgerclops fell face-first on their couch, mumbling something about it “being too early for this.”

“Yep,” Adorabat pulled a small silver gift-wrapped present closer to her. Eagerly, she read the tag hanging off its side. “This for me! And, it’s from-” Adorabat furrowed her brow.

“What?” Mao Mao asked, leaning over her to read it for himself. “Who’s it from?”

“It says the Sky Pirates,” Adorabat replied, showing the tag to Mao Mao.

  
  
“ _What?_ ” 

“Yeah, and there’s more!” Adorabat shoved her gift to the side to grab the other different colored presents underneath the tree. She pulled out one that was green and another that red. “Both of these are from the Sky Pirates. One’s for you, Mao Mao, and the other’s for Badgerclops.”

  
  
Badgerclops sat up at the mention of his name, and he extended his robotic hand to snatch up the green present. “Huh,” he shook the box. “That’s weirdly… _nice_ of them.”

  
  
“It’s the Christmas spirit!” Adorabat declared, already tearing hers open. She grinned at the small toy airplane that she pulled out. 

“I guess so,” Mao Mao said, warily opening his own gift. To his surprise, there was an actual gift at the bottom; a pair of new gloves. He wasted no time trying them on.

“ _Wait_ ,” Badgerclops said, pausing in the midst of opening his own gift. “Are we not gonna talk about how they totally snuck into our house to put these presents underneath our tree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Before I forgot, special thanks to maomaosmother for hosting this event! It was a lot of fun!


End file.
